wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Ozumat
Ozumat is the final boss of the Throne of the Tides in World of Warcraft: Cataclysm. Abilities Note - Abilities are changed and tweaked constantly, as the encounter is still in beta Neptulon * Hard Enrage after 5 minutes (?) Deep Murloc Invader *They only spawn in Phase 1. *Can be AoEd down pretty easy. Vicious Mindlasher *They only spawn in Phase 1. *Must be burned down quickly by the DPS. *Brain Spike - 7500 shadow damage, interrupts spell casting for 4 seconds *Shadowbolt *Veil of Shadows Unyielding Behemoth *They spawn in phase 1 and 2. *The tank has to taunt everyone that spawns and kite them. *Shadow Blast - 25,000 shadow damage in an ~20 yard AoE around itself. Knocks back all players *They also have an ink spray which they shoot in a frontal cone. Blight Beast *They only spawn in phase 2. *The tank has to taunt everyone that spawns and kite them. *Aura of Dread - 2000 shadow damage and increases shadow damage taken by 50%. Stacks multiple times Faceless Sapper *3 of them spawn at the start of phase 2 and must be killed to proceed to phase 3. *Each one channels a spell on Neptulon which immobelizes him. *If not killed fast enough, they will put a stacking DoT on Neptulon, dealing massive amount of damage. Ozumat *Appears at the start of Phase 2. * Blight of Ozumat - Leaves a dark area on the ground that applies a 300 shadow damage per second DoT to players who stand in it. Stacks multiple times. Tactics * The encounter begins in a zerg. Smaller trash minions swarm and more powerful mobs spawn. If Neptulon dies, the encounter resets. The Encounter has 3 Phases. In Phase 1, small Murlocs spawn which should be AoE down quickly by one party member. Additionally, Vicious Mindlashers and Unyielding Behemoths spawn. Your tank must taunt every spawning Unyielding Behemoth and kite them around the room, as they have a 25k damage AoE knockback and spray an ink attack in a frontal cone. Your DPS should focus on the Vicious Mindlashers and kill them as quick as possible. The Vicious Mindlashers chain cast Shadowbolt, Veil of Shadows and Brain Spike. After some time, Phase 2 will start. Phase 2 starts with 3 Faceless Sappers spawning and channeling an ability on Neptulon which renders him useless for Phase 2 and will stack a DoT on him, which will deal massive damage to Neptulon if it stacks to high. In this phase, the Murlocs and Vicious Mindlashers will stop spawning, but the Unyielding Behemoths still spawn. Additionally, a new mob called Blight Beast starts spawning. Your tank also has to kite the Blight Beasts, because they have an aura which deals 2000 shadow damage increases shadow damage taken by 50% and this aura stacks. Additionally, Ozumat can now be seen outside the room, shooting Blight of Ozumat at the group. This Leaves behind a void zone that leaves a DoT on everyone who stands inside. The DoT deals 300 damage per stack and is applied every second as long as you stand in it. The DPS must burn down the Faceless Sappers as fast as possible or else Neptulon will die extremely fast because of the DoT. After all Mindless Sappers are dead, Phase 3 starts. All remaining mobs are still there and must be killed. Neptulon will damage Ozumat (who has over 3,000,000 life). It seems, that Ozumat starts casting Blight of Ozumat in the whole room, but doesn't stop from casting it (which seems to be a bug). Because of this, the whole group, including Neptulon, will die rather fast because of unhealable group damage. Quotes * To be announced... Loot *Neptulon's loot chest seems to be a remodeled level 30 chest. It drops random herbs, drinks, and a level 30 green item. Proof: Said screenshot: Neptulon's Chest Loot Screenshot Videos 0UDlNDz4V3A Patch changes External links Category:Faceless ones Category:Bosses Category:Throne of the Tides mobs